Patch 1.1.4
Version: 1.1.4 * Date: 12th November 2009 * Forum thread: http://forums.fallenearth.com/fallenearth/showthread.php?t=27942 General * Fixed a bug that could cause horses and vehicles to disappear. * Fixed multiple memory leaks. * Fixed a crash bug related to inadvertently removing a character from the scene. * Fixed a bug where prepared attacks didn't clear themselves properly if you switched weapons. * Changed round-robin looting to allow the entire team to loot if the next looter is out of kill range. * Fixed a bug that caused some NPCs to become invulnerable upon crossing a server boundary. * Prevented players who are considering a team from looting the team’s kills before joining. * Fixed a bug where a horse or vehicle could become unmountable. * Updated Townsperson faction penalties so that they no longer cause a player to lose faction with all other major factions. * Fixed a bug where creatures with Townsperson faction would sometimes not give any faction reward when killed. * Fixed a bug that kept Deliver missions from showing a waypoint if the player had to make inventory space for the item. UI * Fixed a possible crash with the Recipes filter PvP * Updated faction awards so that players receive twice the faction for killing another player as for killing an NPC. * Updated Death Toll awards so that players receive half of the normal Death Toll for killing someone from the same guild or with the same highest faction and none at all for killing someone on the same team. * Prevented players from receiving Death Toll or faction from a team member using the /unstuck command. * Modified and balanced the debuff for killing lower-level players. It now increases depending on the difference in level. Mounts * Fixed an issue with mounts disappearing after being repaired. Conflict Towns * Re-balanced all conflict town faction guards to distinguish between guards in camps and the reinforcements that show up when the town is in faction control. * Standardized names and uniforms for all faction guards. * Standardized re-spawn times for faction camp guards to 2 minutes. * Lowered the chase range on all conflict town camp guards. * Updated all faction guards to be social and become hostile to enemy players at 20m. * Standardized faction rewards for killing faction guards in all conflict towns. * Fixed conflict town merchants so they no longer show duplicate items. Creatures * Updated all Gaunt's Raiders, Blade Dancers, Gully Dogs, Night Wolves, Devil's Own, Survivalists, and Earthbound in the game to provide Townsperson faction when killed. * Added a Boss tag to Krawler, Case 92, and Fangspite. * Updated the Displacer Disciples and Renegades to use the correct mutations. * Updated the stats on the Bounty Hunter target Nathan Kulagina. * Modified all faction town guards with much higher stats. * Decreased the range and duration damage on a creature poison effect. * Decreased the initial damage on a creature acid effect. Items * Removed Ketchup and Salad Dressing from random humanoid drops. * Changed Edible Creeper Meat to count as Edible Meat rather than Questionable Meat and increased its cost. * Changed the cost and stack count of Bug Farm Surprise and the components needed to make it. * Changed the components for the Bug Farm Corndog recipe and increased the item’s stack count. * Increased the level of the Muscular Regulator Schematics, in keeping with the level of the item it teaches, and adjusted its Attribute and Skill requirements. * Changed the Suppression 8 recipe to be taught by the Suppression 8 knowledge. * Reduced the Empathic skill requirement for the Empower 5 injector. * Corrected the description of the Combat Motorcycle Key to represent the actual stats of the Combat Motorcycle. * Edited the Biodiesel Motorcycle Key description to fix a text cutoff. * Changed the components for the Advanced Trauma 2 Instructions and Improved Trauma 3 Instructions. * Increased the level of Strong Pain Killer to 65, and updated its cost and requirements. * Made Vehicle Weapons 1 Schematics tradeable. * Increased the level of and requirements for the Frame 2 Schematics. * Increased the skill requirements and gains for the Mil-Spec Brush Axe and updated its field and facility crafting times. * Changed all faction chest armor and Researched Suits so they can be worn over a shirt. * Changed the level and description of Flag of Truce, Vol. 1 to 55. * Moved the recipe for the Feral Grip 2 injector from Primal Injectors 3 to Primal Injectors 2. * Changed all Lightbearer faction pants so they no longer occupy the lower leg. * Changed the components for the Crude Petroleum Gauze Kit recipe. * Changed the skill requirement and gains for the Strong Antibiotic recipe. * Moved the recipe for the Antibody 3 injector from Patho-Transmission Injectors 2 to Patho-Transmission Injectors 3. * Changed the components for the Security Boots recipe. * Reworked the recipe for the Rockhound's Loupe Visor to use a larger number of lower-level components and give a constant +10 Geology bonus when equipped rather than an activated +40. Edited the tooltip for the item to specify the amount of Geology gained. * Corrected the Equilibrium Shock 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 recipes to produce the right item. * Changed the components for the Average Disease Treatment recipe. * Changed the Dielectric Anti-Rad Goggles to provide radiation resistance all the time. * Rebalanced the Crude Viral Gun to do more damage, use a larger clip, and be slightly slower. * Changed the components for the Crude Tranquilizer Gun recipe. * Fixed Sam's Favorite Gun to allow it to be holstered. * Changed stacking on Functioning Computer Chips, Creeper Crystals, and Impure Pheromone to 20. * Changed Muscle's Crippling Toxin to a no-trade item. * Removed all charges on the Hard Target Visor, as it no longer has a function. * Fixed Crude and Impure Viral Bombs to properly apply their disease DOT effect without knocking the target down. * Fixed the effect text for the Forced Restraint 1 Injector. * Fixed the tooltips on Survivor training books (all available ranks) to list the proper amount of resistance granted. * Corrected Pain Killers of the Crude, Impure and Average varieties to no longer stack, and so the effect can be removed. * Changed Reading Glasses to sort into the correct tab. They also now have a Perception bonus while equipped. * Changed Sgt Kinney's Shades and Beret to sort into the correct tab. * Changed the Ornately Carved Skull reward item to "Ornately Carved Skull Trophy" to denote its actual use, and changed the tab into which it sorts. * Removed the First Aid requirement on the Crude Petroleum Gauze Kit tradeskill item. * Changed the stack size on all varieties of Vitamin Shot to 20. * Changed the Naturalist’s Field Goggles, Polarized Goggles, Predictor Goggles, Marksman’s Goggles, Shadowfinger Goggles, Focus Crystal Lenses, and Pistoleer’s Vistor to apply constant bonuses instead of on-use effects. * Corrected the tooltip for the GT 00843 Blood Fortifier to display the proper duration of 1 hour. * Changed the Citizen's Herbal Remedies to stack to 20 like similar consumables. Merchants * Removed Crude MediGraft from all merchants since it is a researched item. * Added default conversations to faction merchants who didn’t have them. Mounts * Increased the Strength of the Franklin’s Rider Horse and the Challenger Horse. Missions * Removed an item drop, “Anonymous Letter,” that no longer has a use. * Altered the maximum number of spawns allowed in the world by Defend missions and set most of them to a standard number. This should prevent the scattered reports of too many mission-related spawns clumping in an area and assaulting players, no spawns generating for missions, and players having to fight a large number of spawns to start a Defend mission. Mutations * Increased the base chance to resist a mutation to 10%. * Removed the activation time of Vile Strike. * Corrected the reuse time on Ignore Pain (all ranks) to properly be 10 seconds instead of 30. * Changed Regenerate (all ranks) so that it is now removable. * Corrected the tooltip for Renew Consciousness 5. * Reduced the reuse time on Molotov Mutation (all ranks) to 10 seconds. * Reduced the stun duration on Catastrophic Dissonance (all ranks) to 2 seconds. Skills * Increased the base chance to resist a skill-based attack to 10%. * Reworked the functionality of Group Tactics auras to work as they were originally intended. Players should no longer experience two cycling buffs that appear and disappear from their buff bars randomly. The aura should display as a constant buff that continues to pulse its effects every six seconds to those within range of the individual supplying the aura. Multiple auras will not stack, only the highest power level aura that is currently in use by a group. * Increased the benefit of Organize (all ranks). * Corrected the Knowledge requirement for Inspiration 3 so that it properly checks to see if you've learned Inspiration 2. * Removed the activation time on Puncture (all ranks). * Changed One Shot, One Kill (all ranks) so that its damage ignores ballistic armor. * Fixed Overwhelm (all ranks) and Suppressive Attack (all ranks) so that the use of it will properly aggro NPC targets. Vehicles * Changed Interceptors to require a Dexterity of 55. GlobalTech Storyline * Repaired step two of the mission series “A Web of Lies and Copper” so the target item is functional. * Clarified the goal of step eight of the mission series “Education and Catastrophe.” Sector One * Changed the mission “The Final Countdown” to group content. * Barrow’s Exchange ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount area around the entrance to the Barrow’s Exchange Mine. * Boneclaw ** Moved a sleeping NPC whose feet were sticking through a tent roof. * Clinton Farm ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount around the entrance to Bramby Mine and the Clinton Farm LifeNet pod. * CoG Storyline ** Updated the mission “Almost Human” to show a waypoint. ** Edited the story text of the mission “Wanted Dead” with hints to the targets’ locations. * Coppermine ** Added an XP reward to the mission “Someone Who Knows.” ** Corrected a typo in the story text of the mission “Medicinal Purposes Only.” ** Renamed the mission “Hot to Trot” as “Coppermine Quick Step” to avoid a duplicate name in New Flagstaff. * Depot 66 ** Fixed a typo in the text of step eleven of the mission series “The Play's the Thing 11.” * Embry Crossroads ** Fixed a vault that was acting like an auctioneer. ** Removed a redundant title from the merchant Eli Porter. ** Corrected two of the Banker vaults to properly access items. * Highway Bridge ** Changed the Cowherds so they don’t respawn instantly. * Linewood ** Placed a shirt on the Ballistics trainer Tarina Marshall. ** Increased the drop rate and creature spawns for step one of the mission series “Soy Mint Green.” ** Corrected a typo in text of step four of the mission series “Billy's Sister.” * Midway ** Standardized Mish Browning and Angel Freeman to behave more like other Questors. * Mowbray ** Updated the mission “Death Sentence” to require Judge Acolyte Guards. * Mumford ** Changed step three of the mission series “Piece of the Piemaker” so that all Blade Dancer Razors in Mumford will count. ** Allowed all steps of the instanced event “Once and for All” to be aborted by players. * Murphy ** Changed the Murphy Bandit Drug Vial so that it functions as Crude Painkiller. * Needle Eye ** Fixed the NPC Dane Petruska’s clothing so that his arms are visible. * New Toro ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount area at the entrance to New Toro. ** Added additional item rewards to the repeatable “Deep Profits” missions, allowing players to complete this side-mission to restock ammo. ** Added additional rewards to the “Rage Against the Machine” storyline. * Oasis ** Moved an unreachable scavenge node. ** Flagged Needletooth Lizard Meat as a mission item. ** Made the Franklin’s Riders’ horses invulnerable. They also no longer show floating names. ** Changed the mining nodes for the mission for “Fill the Coffers” to a more easily visible model. ** Altered step three of the mission series “Fill the Coffers” to complete after the kill without requiring a drop. * Odenville ** Removed the No Walk area from around the lake. ** Edited the greeting and story text of the mission “Few Wires Short of a Bundle” for clarity. ** Gave the NPCs Kelly Westing and Lori Hullen pants instead of the skirts that were making their legs half-invisible. ** Updated the Firearms merchant's inventory to include medium and heavy ammunition. * Oilville ** Added two more auctioneers to relieve crowding. ** Updated the Firearms merchant's inventory to include medium and heavy ammunition. ** Corrected a typo in the mission “Back to Raphael.” * Old Kingman ** Capitalized the name of the LifeNet system in Old Kingman Prison. ** Replaced the target object for the mission “Putting Fears to Rest” with a non-animated version that is larger easier to target. ** Corrected the title of the mission “Casta Gaunt Must Die.” * Pass Chris ** Changed the mission “Friends in Need” to count only Brutal Throwback Hunters and renamed the target creatures to match. * Pinkston ** Moved the attackers for step five of the mission series “Judgment Day” so they won’t spawn on both sides of the fence. ** Prevented the NPC Jobe Vincent from remarking on the wrong mission. * Reyes Mine ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount area at the entrance to Reyes Mine #4. * Spider Hill ** Fixed a typo in the greeting text of the mission “Power Surge.” ** Corrected text in the mission “Spider Hill Horror” to correctly mention Sunshine Corners instead of Dieseltown. * Terance ** Corrected a typo in the text of the mission “Makings of a Beast.” ** Gave Maura Zero an updated zombie model. ** Corrected a typo in the greeting string of step two of the “Losers Weepers” mission series. ** Changed the finale for the mission series “A Complex Plan” so that it spawns a boss and minions and flagged it as group content. Altered the dialogue and rewards. * Toro Road ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount area at the entrance to the Impertinence Mine. * Trailer Park ** Added a No Vehicle and No Mount area at the entrance to the Hoffa Bunker. ** Changed the mission “We Are Not Alone” to end in the Dish Field PvP zone. Adjusted text accordingly and changed mission rewards to account for mission difficulty. ** Added a Garage Manager, Stable Manager, Horse Merchant, and Fuel and Feed Merchant at a garage north of town. * Trumbull ** Edited the text of the mission “Snail Gas” to correctly indicate the direction of the target. * Watchtower ** Removed a duplicate item from the Armor merchant. ** Changed the mission item GlobalTac junk so that it also functions as Scrap Copper in crafting. ** Removed the obsolete Sunglasses drop from the local Night Wolves. * White Crow Storyline ** Added an XP reward to the misson “Raider Referral.” Sector Two * Fixed county names to now appear above the tactical map. * Fixed the PvP Warning Area around the Dump and Windfarm so it displays properly. * Blaine ** Fixed the Medicine merchant’s clothes so her stomach is not invisible. * Credit Bend ** Allowed the return step of the mission series “A Dream Is But a Shadow” to create the mission items in case a player destroys them before completing the series. * Devon Township ** Added a description to the item for the mission “Bring me the Wine.” * The Dump ** Corrected placement of vaults near The Dump. * Fracture ** Fixed problem with some Tech Transporters showing up without names. ** Removed the faction requirement from the escort target of the mission “Safety Among the CHOTA” ** Fixed dialog and NPC issues with the Vista NPC taming the coyote. * Haven ** Removed three invisible scavenging nodes from the Medical Center. ** Adjusted a path to keep a guard from walking through a building. ** Updated the NPC Sister Tonja’s clothing to avoid clipping. * Lost City of Gold ** Clarified the story string for step three of the mission series “Provident Elixir 3” and added several additional Junk Pile nodes for the mission. ** Amended Thornstinger Seeds to count as Questionable Vegetables in crafting. ** Updated step two of the mission series “The Poor and Downtrodden 2” to correctly point to the harvesting nodes needed. * New Flagstaff ** Changed a line in the text of the mission “Traveling Turncoat” to refer correctly to New Gallows and not Credit Bend. ** Edited the reward text of the mission “Outside Influence” to correctly refer to Bank Officer Fitz as “her.” ** Increased the goal ranges for the mission series “Old Time Rock 'n Roll.” ** Labeled the NPC Deveraux as a boss. ** Fixed the Lost City Foundlings so they are no longer bald. * Post 23 ** Replaced the item given by the mission “A Matter of Principle” with a mission-only item, Hans Iller's Rifle is now given as the reward. * Pump House ** Updated the mission “Global Swarming” so that the mobs spawn correctly. * Sunshine Corners ** Corrected a typo in the mission “Chat With CHOTA.” ** Edited the goal string of step one of the “Medical Ethics” mission series for clarity. ** Flagged step one of the “Gray’s Medical Ethics” mission series to clean up items. * Thorne’s Bluff ** Moved the Refine Silk instructions from the Nature trainer to the Science trainer. ** Fixed the shirt on the NPC Leala Knobbs. * Tinkersdam ** Updated the CHOTA warriors to aggro based on faction. ** Flagged the “Tinkersdam Archives” mission series to clean up items. * WASP Mart ** Changed a Mining node to a GlobalTech Supply Cache. * Windfarm ** Changed the target objects for the mission “Logistics Roundup” so that they more closely fit the description and are easier to locate. Also changed the final delivery step to create any items that the player may have accidentally deleted. ** Updated the “Mission Critical Sabotage” mission to use a different object and corrected the location. Sector Three * Fixed county names to now appear above the tactical map. * Added harvesting nodes to Forest Creepers. * Fixed a spacing error in the name of the White Crow Soldats. * Changed many passive creatures to hostile. * Banker’s Hole ** Moved the Refine Silk instructions from the Nature trainer to the Science trainer. * Blackhill ** Fixed the Science merchant so that she wears her armor and isn’t bald. * Blackridge ** Fixed a typo in the greeting text of the mission “Fed Up!” * Brigg’s Point ** Corrected a typo in the story text of step six of the “Access Denied” mission series. * Chemtown ** Added Refine Silk to the Science trainer and removed Enhanced Armor 1 to make room for it. * Dieseltown ** Set up steps one and two of the “Promise of the Future” mission series to chain properly. ** Fixed the mission "Powering Up the Box" so that it doesn’t spam the player with the message "A waypoint has been added on your compass" as much. * Displacer Compound ** Added Experimental ATV Parts to the drops from the Weapon Caches. * Earthbound Bunker ** Corrected a typo in the story text of the instance mission. ** Corrected the spelling of the Redstone Splicer’s name. * Fender Gate ** Changed certain faction guards to make them attackable. * Gaia ** Moved the Refine Silk instructions from the Nature trainer to the Science trainer. * Hive of the Changed ** Flagged the mission “Objective: Recon 17” to show a waypoint and edited the story text. * Park City ** Changed step two of the “Bring Down the Gavel” mission series to count only Zealous Judge Purifiers. Renamed the local Judges. * Raven's Roost ** Flagged the mission “Another Yo-Yo Mission” as group content. * Repository ** Removed Strong Painkiller from the rewards for step four of the mission series “Breaking the Bonds.” * St. Sebastian's ** Added a reward Knowledge to the mission “Foresight.” * Tannerfield ** Fixed the dialog issues with the prisoner in the "Down the Well" instance. * Trader's Flat ** Changed some exploitable Lightbearer interest object NPCs to make them invulnerable. * Warhall ** Changed the Starving Wolves so that they do not appear hostile when they are not. ** Changed the locations for mission “The Center Cannot Hold.” * Waste Farm ** Removed a misplaced Traveler camp guard. ** Allowed kills for the mission “Forced Eviction” to also count when players are inside the instanced version of the level. ** Reduced the number of spawns per wave for the mission “Dangerous Game.” Art * Polished assets for improved look and performance: * Remodeled and textured some residential and public buildings. * Remodeled and textured several indoor and outdoor objects. * Adjusted the depth of debris piles to prevent underground clipping issues. * Re-arranged the GloboGas truck stop in Credit Bend to fix a number of pathing issues. * Added a garage near the LifeNet Facility northwest of Sunshine Corners and south of Haven. * Added a garage near the LifeNet Facility southeast of New Toro and northeast of Trumbull. Category:Patch notes